An Unbelievable Coincidence
by Fujiwara Kanehira
Summary: Setsuna wants to confess to Konoka but how? Fortunately two of her childhood friends gives her advice but will it succeed? On the other hand, Konoka also has plans for Setsuna, but what exactly? This is yuri and a Konosetsu fic! Please review and read!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: This is my first ever fanfic and I really wanted to post a Konosetsu one!!! Please bear with me as to I'm not fluent with the English language. I'll try my best to improve. Also please let me read your reviews as to whether this is boring or not!! Don't worry I'll accept any criticisms. Also please tell me if I wrote wrong spellings or anything because it hasn't been beta read!!!!**

**P.S. I changed my pen name into Fujihara Kanehira and maybe the omakes will change too.. And also this story was recently entitled "Irrevocably in Love but I changed it to this because of personal reasons... hehe  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of it because if I did it would be yuri!!!!lol  
**

As Setsuna gazed upon the never ending blue of the sky, memories came rushing in her mind like it was a video being played in fast forward which showed her meeting with the love of her life, Konoka, her harsh and long training, protecting Konoka from afar, being with her and being able to be with the person Setsuna love the most. The task given to the Sakurazaki family was to protect the Konoe from afar but she wasn't able to do it. Setsuna made her strong resolve to protect Konoka from afar and beneath the shadows but by just hearing Kono-chan to stay close to Setsuna and be with her made Setsuna's strong resolve disappear. Even though Setsuna thinks that she's not suitable to be with the heiress of the Kansai Magic Association because she's a half-demon. Though, she didn't care at all which made her feel happiness that's far too great to describe into words.

"Sec-chan!" Konoka shouted making Setsuna startled. Konoka suddenly hugged Setsuna which made her protector blush deeply.

"O-Ojou-sama, umm… w-why are y-you here?" Setsuna said nervously and full with embarrassment considering how close they are with each other.

"Geez, Sec-chan! I told you to call me Kono-chan like you've done before!" Konoka pouted in the most cutest ways that allured Setsuna.

"But.." Setsuna was about to complain but she saw that she must do it to please Konoka.

"K-k-kono-chan.. um, why are you here? I thought you were with Negi-sensei and the others?" Setsuna said while blushing a few more shades.

"Hehe, I was looking for you coz' you just suddenly disappeared in the classroom. I wanted to ask you something!" Konoka said with a bright smile with her face while releasing Setsuna so that they would be facing each other.

"I'll gladly give you my strength in any ways possible to help you, Ojou..K-Kono-chan." Setsuna said playing the bodyguard and protector of Konoka in a very serious mode.

"Let's have a date tomorrow!" Konoka said while Setsuna blushed even more and practically yelled, "Ehhhhhhh???????????!!!!!!!!" Setsuna made such a loud scream but Konoka just laughed it off.

"You musn't Ojou-sama! To suggest between girls i-is.." Setsuna couldn't finish her sentence because she was too embarrassed to say it.

"Geez, Sec-chan it's just a play of words! I just wanted to go shopping with you because tomorrow's a Saturday and I've got nothing to do." Konoka said with her signature smile which just made Setsuna more embarrassed but at the same time really want to go on a date with Konoka.

"I see. If that's what you want then, okay I'll go shopping with you Ojou-sama." Setsuna said acting the mighty warrior she is pretending to be for the time-being. Inside her head was, 'Waaaah!!!!!!! I'm going out on a date with Kono-chan tomorrow!!! No.. it's not a date!!!! I need to not be carried away or I won't be able to protect her!! But maybe just enjoying a little bit of alone time with Kono-chan would be alright. But..' Setsuna was currently having an inner debate with herself on whether it is really a date or not.

As Setsuna was debating with herself, Konoka already called her for he third time but she didn't respond so she decided to tease Setsuna for a little bit. Konoka suddenly moved her forehead next to Setsuna. They were absolutely close and their lips were just inches apart.

"!!!!!!!!" Setsuna screamed as she backed off and held a very deep blush on her face.

"It doesn't seem you have a fever Sec-chan." Konoka said while grinning. 'Sec-chan really has very cute reactions! I can't help but tease her!! Hehe.'

"Eh???" Setsuna said while recomposing her self a little and sat down again.

"I was calling you for a few times and you weren't responding so I thought you were sick or something." Konoka said while still having a grin in her face.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking of something pretty deep." Setsuna said while recovering from the shock Konoka gave her.

"So tomorrow, 9 am okay?" Konoka said as she clasped both her hands.

"Yes, I'll pick you up at you room Ojou-sama." Setsuna said while getting up and giving Konoka a hand.

"I told you it's Kono-chan!" Konoka said while grabbing Setsuna's hand.

"Yes.. K-k-kono-chan."

As Konoka and Setsuna were going towards their classroom, Setsuna sensed an unfamiliar presence though it was very faint that she almost can't sense where it was coming from. She tried to ignore it for now and just stayed alert. She tried to sense if some demon went through the school's barrier but there wasn't. Konoka was getting worried because Setsuna was quiet and looked like something was wrong.

"Sec-chan, is everything okay?" Konoka said sounding superbly worried about her protector.

Setsuna stopped thinking about it and said, "Yes, everything's fine."

"Okay but don't overexert you self. You'll get me worried" Konoka said while Setsuna nodded and they proceeded to their classroom.

It was still 45 minutes before lunchtime ended and there weren't a lot of students inside so they decided to go outside and have a short walk. They stayed under a shade of the tree and sat thee, enjoying the nice breeze outside.

"This feels great doesn't it, Sec-chan?"

"Yes, very much. It's really refreshing out here." Setsuna said while smiling at Konoka.

Then Setsuna sensed someone was behind her and attacked her. Fortunately, Setsuna moved quicker and unsheathed Yuunagi to block the enemy's attack.

"Waaah, what happened?! Sec-chan?!" Konoka yelled while hearing the two swords clashing with each other.

"Stay behind me Kono-chan, there's an enemy!" Setsuna said while protectively hiding Konoka behind her back.

"Wow, Setsu you've gotten pretty sturdy lately haven't you? You've become really agile too!" a female voice said while another one said, "It's been a while since we last saw each other Setsu-chan!"

"Show yourselves!" Setsuna ordered and the two figures showed themselves revealing a tall blonde girl who seems to be taller than Setsuna a bit and looked the same age while a brunette girl showed up as well that's as tall as Konoka more or less. Setsuna and Konoka was shocked to see these two people and Setsuna said, "Sei, Yuuki why are you both here?!"

"We have business here! Hehe, it seems that you still remember us! I'm glad! Yo, Ko-chan how've you been?" said the blonde and taller girl, Kusunoki Sei.

"Waah, it's really you Sei-chan, Yu-chan! Long time no see!!" Konoka ran to hug both of them.

"We missed you guys!" Setsuna said while walking towards them and sheathed Yuunagi and carried it with her.

"We missed you too!" Misaki Yuuki, the shorter and brunette girl said while Konoka ended their hug.

"It's been a year since we last saw each other! Sorry, we weren't able to visit. We've been busy on a couple of stuff and entrance exams were a pain in the butt!" Sei said while smiling.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Konoka said and Setsuna also wanted to know.

"Oh yeah, do you know where Negi Springfield is?" Sei said while trying to look around.

"Huh, you know Negi-sensei?" Setsuna said curiously.

"Yup, Sei and I are here for him.. no er, practically Sei's here to challenge him into a fight" Yuuki said while Konoka and Setsuna had a puzzled expression in their faces.

"Oh yeah, we weren't able to contact you. We're here to transfer in Mahora! I finally beaten Master and requested for transfer here but he said that I first need to beat the mage in Mahora Academy. After I beat him, Yuuki and I will be given permission to study here and live in the dorms" Sei said calmly and tried to show her sword, Kyousuke.

"I see, so tht's why you're here. So you finally got permission to transfer here. I'm glad that we'll be able to see you everyday from now on! So you're a mage too Sei-chan?" Konoka said.

"Oh yeah, we weren't able to tell you but I thought Setsu already told you. I've been a mage before we even met and about 2 years ago, I was in a harsh training to both relearn about my sword skills and try to expound my knowledge about magic more. I'm now a mage like Negi-sensei but I have more experience than him though and Yuuki's my partner" Sei said while urging them to take a seat.

"I wasn't able to tell Ojou-sama because it didn't really occur to me and last year, she just learned about her powers. So you're finally a mage and you've already ended your training, right Sei?" Setsuna said.

"Yeah~ So do you know where he is right now?" Sei said full with excitement that she can now be with her childhood friends.

"I'll call him right now" Konoka said while getting her phone out and dialing Negi's number meanwhile Setsuna, Yuuki and Sei were having a chat going on.

"So did you already tell her Setsu? About your feelings?" Sei said while having a mischievous smile on her face causing Setsuna to blush and be startled.

"Yeah, Setsu-chan have you told her yet? You were able to be with her again starting from last year right?" Yuuki said while acting serious and concerned about Setsuna.

"Nope not yet. I can't seem to tell her because what if she doesn't feel the way I feel about her? I don't want her to hate me or worse distance herself from me" Setsuna said while thinking of the various bad things that might happen if she confessed.

"How thick are you? Can't you see that.." Sei wasn't able to finish because Konoka already finished talking with Negi over the phone.

"Sei-chan, Yu-chan he said that he'll be here and he was already informed by Grandpa about your match" Konoka said while sitting beside Setsuna.

"Great! Now I can finally battle someone as strong or more as Master!" Sei said while being as cheerful as ever while Yuuki smiled as well.

**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**

**Author's Note: Background Information about Kusunoki Sei and Misaki Yuuki**

Sei and Yuuki really wanted to transfer to Mahora in their Middle school years but unfortunately Mahora was too far from their house and their Master's so they weren't granted permission and both of them were still training while attending a famous girls' school that both of their parents' wanted them to attend. So for the last three years, they were constantly training and studying but it was all fun because they were together. Sei and Yuuki were childhood friends with Konoka and Setsuna. Setsuna first met Sei when she was 7 years old and she was training in Shinmeiryuu, they became classmates and good friends. Apparently Yuuki didn't trained in Shinmeiryuu school but she still went there and just simply wanted to see Sei. Sei introduced Setsuna to Yuuki and they became friends and Setsuna did the same. After a few years Sei and Yuuki went to Europe to learn western style sword style as well as magic but of couse accompanied by their Master. They stayed there for 5 years and they went to Japan to further mix the two style to make a unique blend of Eatern and Western sword skills and magic. Apparently during the 5 years they were abroad they were still contacting Setsuna and Konoka. They visited them a couple of times during the time they were in Japan but last year they weren't able to. Sei was part of the soccer team and it had a lot of competitions ion which she was the ace and was going to become the captain but unfortunately she declined it because she was transferring to Mahora. Yuuki also was busy with volleyball matches and of course studying. Meanwhile Sei didn't want to study but just wanted to quickly transfer to Mahora. Yuuki tried her best to persuade Sei into studying but knowing Sei even if she doesn't study she'll still get a pretty great grade but she wanted to make sure so that they wouldn't be taking it twice. Both the Kusunoki and Misaki family are pretty famous for their wealth and business. The Kusunoki family had various businesses from advertising to electronics while the Misaki family had various resorts and other business which involved entertainment. Their parents' were really close and they supported each others' business making it bloom over the time.

Sei had a lot of talent in magic but she wasn't like other magicians, she didn't need a staff or to incant long spells like Negi Springfield. She was of rare type of magician that she had astronomical powers like the Thousand Master's and Konoka's abundant source of magic. Hers was different. She combined sword skills and magic at the same time. She had three types of battle modes or strategies, first was only sword skills, second pure magic skills and third both of them. The third one was the most powerful in which she defeated her Master with. Her style is applying magic incantations through her sword amplifying more her skills. What's more surprising is her Western-Eastern style of battling. At an early age she was both exposed in each culture making her want to mix them together have her own unique style. She uses her sword, Kyousuke, to amplify and use incantations more accurately and more strong. During her earlier years, her Master had set up a spell on her making her not full be able to release all of her magic. This was done in order to protect her and be able to stay away from danger. She had 5 levels in which showed more of her magic as each chain in her magic was released by her. She was able to have the title of Magister Magi in the age of 16 but the Magic association that she will be able to full accept the responsibilities of a Magister Magi when she's 18.

**Misaki Yuuki **is Sei's childhood bestfriend and lover. Her birthday is September 18. They are dating for almost 5 years but they don't really care how long as long as they are with each other. Yuuki is very talented volleyball player and very atheletic. They made a pactio about a year ago to when their Master finally allowed them to do so because Sei was able to protect Yuuki more and Sei was more stronger. Yuuki's abilities are the ability to summon creatures which are very powerful and she had the ability to cast lightning attacks. She is almost a mage like Sei but she can only use magic through their pactio card. Yuuki's favorite creature to summon is Yukari, a fearsome but cute tiger and has wings in her back and can use fire magic. Yuuki can summon 15 creatures at a time ranging from the elements of nature which included water, fire, air and earth to other skills such as speed, strength and lightning skills, though when she summons more it affects her body and she loses control of them. She almost never summons 15 creatures at a time because Sei never allowed her to if it's not an emergency. She also knows a couple of healing spell to help Sei when she's injured. She most likely gives support and additional strength to Sei. She has a very cool aura around her and she's very cute, one factor that Sei loves about her, she's friendly and always help those in need, she isn't really boastful and uses her cuteness to tease Sei a lot. Her weakness is she sometimes overlook other things and she tend to be blunt on what she needs to say. She hates Math subjects but not really all(she seems to be good in Geometry though). She has a weakness for cute things and become distracted and she spaces out sometimes. Back in their school, they were most likely the idols of the student body in which everyone adores. There were pretty popular and both of them receive a lot of love letters every month and nobody really knew that both of them were going out only Setsuna, Konoka, their Master, and both of their parents knew and of course their bodyguards.

**Kusunoki Sei **is what you call a guy in a girls' flesh because she always acts tomboyish and she actually accept that fact. Her birthday is August 15. Unfortunately she really doesn't notice how beautiful she is. She's very independent and hates to rely on other people because she thinks that it only would be a bother but nonetheless she's a very kind person that can't swallow injustice. She works hard for her parents and even helps in their work by making the proposals, financial budget and othe various things that are very critical for her parents business. Though not a lot of people really knows that Sei is helping behind the shadows on the progrees of their companies to not let other people be jealous and tend to do something. She is like Setsuna that tries her very best to protect Konoka from all kinds of dangers. She is very muh in love with Yuuki that she can only see her and tends to push people away but she never get to in real problem. She likes cute girls a lot which makes Yuuki a little bit jealous. She's the one who really likes to help other people who are in trouble. She likes Math subject but hates Physics but she doesn't really know why. She's very fluent in English because she's been learning that language since she was five. She is like a twin to Setsuna's characteristics but they have a lot of differences though especially in their level of confidence and how they interact with the people around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fujihara:** Here's chapter 2!! I'm glad that there were really persons who would read this!!!

**Sei: **Master, you need to thank the one's who reviewed your last chapter.

**Fujihara: **Right!! Thanks to devil chocolate-chan, Shadowcub and Shinmei swordsman for reviewing my last chapter!!!

**Setsuna: **You're new here right? (frowns) And a you've just got to write a story about me and ojou-sama.

**Fujihara****: **So? You've got a problem with it? (turns and start typing more of the story) Sei!

**Sei: **Yes, Master. (yells loudly) Ko-chan!!!! You're girlfriend's here!!!

**Setsuna**: I am so going to kill you later!!

**Konoka: **Set-chan!! (pounces on Setsuna) (hugs her tightly)

**Setsuna: **O-ooo-jou--sa-sama!!!

**Konoka: **It's Kono-chan!!

**Fujihara****: **Sei!! Go lock them into a room so they can't disturb me by activing so lovey-dovey.

**Setsuna: **Who's acting all lovey dovey???!!!! (stares angrily at me)

**Sei: **Yes, Master. (teleported Setsuna and Konoka to another room. Threat removed.

**Fujihara****: **On with the story!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or any of its characters!!! But if I did, I would certainly make Konoka cuddle Setsuna or pounce Setsuna to show her flustered emotions!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry I'm late Konoka-san, Setsuna-san, Misaki-san, and Satou-san" said Negi while bowing her head for apology.

"it's alright Negi-ku..no Negi-sensei" said Sei while getting ready to fight and give it her best.

"You can call us with out first name, Negi-sensei" Yuuki said while smiling.

"Okay, let's start!" Sei said while summoning Kyousuke through her magic.

"Whoa, Aniki you need to be serious with this Jou-chan. Though she doesn't seem like that powerful, it's just a camouflage. I heard about her that she can be compared to the Thousand Master and Konoka-jouchan's magical capability" Chamo whispered to Negi. Negi just nodded and turned to stare at Sei.

"First things first, which do you want me to use? Mode 1: Pure Sword skills, Mode 2: Pure Magic skills or Mode 3: Both of them?" Sei said in a very serious tone which changed her friendly appearance to that of an assassin.

"What's about these modes Sec-chan, Yu-chan?" Konoka asked, puzzled on what is Sei talking about.

"Apparently Sei can use both sword skills and magic skills so she has three battle modes in which each is used as stated by her. I think mode 3 is a very dangerous option for Negi-sensei to use because it would be pretty difficult for him to win if Sei has both her sword and magic to battle with him. Also Sei had undergone a lot of training under their Master, Minagarashi who has the reputation of training mages harshly and brutally but making them 10x stronger than before or so as everyone says" Setsuna explained while Yuuki nodded in agreement and Konoka was listening and turned their eyes on Sei.

"I choose Mode 3" Negi said calmly.

"Aniki! If you use that mode then.." Chamo wasn't able to finish because Sei began to get more excited and said.

"This is gonna be fun!" Sei said while unsheathing Kyousuke.

"Well then, I'm gonna set up a barrier now so that no one can disturb us. I placed charms all over to prevent others from going here so I'm gonna set up the battlefield now. Exorior heavenâ's porta!" Sei incanted and the group felt strong wind came past them and in a blink of an eye, Sei and Negi were surrounded by what it seems like a battlefield with a beautiful scenery between them that almost resemble heaven.

"It's beautiful" Negi said while putting up a fighting stance and ready to battle Sei.

"That's the spirit! Then here I go, _Exorior, Olympus Flamma!"_ Sei incanted as a huge fireball was directed to Negi in a form of a dragon though Negi incanted, "_Reflectio!" _as a barrier appeared to stop the flame but it was very hard because there was just too much force that the spell really gave out. He was distracted and turned to see that Sei was already behind her back and swung her sword toward him, "Zangetsu Oka Zan!" she yelled, the same techniques as Setsuna but this time it wasn't wind that he was expecting to hit him instead a gush of lightning went toward him. He barely block the strike and it hit his cheeks making blood flow out.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, _Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!" Negi incanted as a blast of lightning appeared Sei didn't expect him to incant such a big spell so she barely had time to cast, "_Blazing Heat in the Sky!" _as fire appeared to counter lightning.

"Impossible!" Chamo said(or practically screamed).

"There's no way that she doesn't need incantation for that spell when it's a high level spell!"

"Ahhhh!!!" screamed both Negi and Sei as they force more magical energy unto the spell but unfortunately Sei's spell was much stronger as in proportioned to her massive magical energy.

Negi used Instant Movement to invade the deadly attack unto him.

"This is bad Aniki! If you continue on this we'd roasted chicken!" Negi intended to say something in reply but he just kept quiet and thought of a plan to defeat Sei.

"Wow, good reflexes Negi-sensei. If you could have reacted a second longer you would have been roasted" Sei said. There was venom in her voice that contradicted her behavior a couple of minutes ago.

"You're pretty good, Negi-sensei but I've still got more. Permissum verus substantia of veneficus flow sicco , extrico verus potential , Solvo!" Sei incanted as she let her magical capability flow out and show its true power.

"Aniki! This is what I'm saying! She finally got her true strength out. We should be more serious now or we're totally gonna take a good pain in the butt!" Chamo was totally worried about Negi as he panicked in his right shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll get serious right now and give her what she wants" Negi said reassuringly to Chamo.

"Aniki.." said Chamo.

"Heh~ I think you're the second person that really maintained one's calm even after I released my powers. This is getting more exciting than I though it would!" Sei said as she posed for fighting stance.

"Of course, If I lose I'm going to be in Master's training for a whole month and I don't want that!" Negi said terrified at the own thought about spending at Evangeline's resort for the hellish training.

"I see but I don't want to lose either!" Sei said. Sei quickly ran to Negi's position to quickly sliced him in half with her sword skills.

"_Shinmeiryuu Ougi: Raimeiken Ni-no-Tachi!"_ She yelled as she swung her nodachi over to Negi's direction. The skill was slashing attack with lightning energy infused onto the sword.

"_Elementa Aeriales, Venti Spriantes Cito Adieuntes Ab Inimicus Meis Me Defendant. Limes Aeriales!"_ Negi incanted as a barrier appeared that used air currents. Fortunately he was able to block the attack and incanted, "_Sexxaginta Septem Spiritus Lucis, Coeuntes Saggitent InimTcum Blossom Crushing Fist!"_ Negi finished the enchantment just in time for him to punch Sei in the face when she was completely unguarded but he wasn't able to because he only punched one of Sei's phantasm which turned into air.

"A phantasm?!!!!" Negi said.

"No way, this is what that bastard Fate Averruncus used on us in the Kyoto trip!" Chamo yelled worried by what will happen next.

"Yeah, he also used phantasm" Negi said.

"Ah!!! Stupid ermine! You shouldn't have said that name!!" Yuuki yelled loudly very worried by what Chamo mentioned.

"Do you know Fat-" Konoka wasn't able to finish her sentence because Yuuki placed both her hands on Konoka's mouth.

"I told you not to mention that or else Sei will-!!!!!!" Yuuki worried about what Sei will do if she really heard that name.

"Did you just compared me with that bastard just now?!" Sei said. There was venom in her voice and it wasn't the cheerful Sei just a minute ago.

"Eh? Who? Fate-" Before Negi was even finished, Sei was right behind his back to be grappled by Sei as she yelled, "_Ukigumo - Tsumuji Issen!"_ As she Grabbed onto Negi's shoulder while locking one foot behind the opposite leg and ankle, then flips herself into the air, bringing Negi with her then knocking him into the ground.

"This is bad!!! If Sei continues with this, she might accidentally kill Negi-sensei!!" Yuuki feared about the outcome of the battle with Sei losing her control over herself.

"Ouch…. What just happened?" Negi said while touching his head. He barely survived that attack just then.

"Heh, you're still alive?" Sei totally lost her self control and her anger took the best of her.

"Aniki we need to finish this fast or else we might be dead!"

"But how?"

Negi stood up but he fell again as the pain in his head got more painful.

"Sei!! Get a grip of yourself!!" Yuuki screamed but Sei didn't heard her.

"This is bad, if Sei launches an attack Negi-sensei would be in a big trouble!" Setsuna said while thinking of a plan to stop the fight.

"We can't just jump in there. That battlefield has a barrier in which Sei could only dispel!!" Yuuki said as she tried calling Sei again.

"This is bad, if this continues on Negi-kun will!!" Konoka yelled worried about the bad possibilities if they continue on like this.

"This is totally bad!!! When Sei gets mad like that almost she never listend to anyone evn to me!" Yuuki worried for her lover.

"This is the end of the line, brat" Sei then pointed her sword to Negi and ready to slice him in half but fortunately someone blocked it.

"Geez, you really are a handful aren't you, boya?" said the person who blocked Sei's attack.

"Master!"

**-END-**

**A/N: How did I do? Good? Bad? Plese review this chapter too by clicking the button below!!! Please????!!! Thanks to everyone who reads this and I will update as soon as I can. Till next time~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fujihara****: Sorry for the long wait, this stupid experimental research project was occupying a lot of time!! They should have just erase that subject bothersome subject!**

**Setsuna: You're just lazy to continue on working.**

**Fujihara****: Am not!!! I can't get my card if I don't finish that up!**

**Setsuna: Hai, hai. Where's Sei anyway?**

**Fujihara****: Hmm.. You're not actually looking for Ko-chan? (Setsuna blushes a few dark shades)**

**Setsuna: W--wh-what do you care anyway?**

**Fujihara****: You know that I can just call her now.**

**Setsuna: Anyway, don't you have to thank the one who reviewed your last chapter?**

**Fujihara****: Oh yeah, thanks to reiko-ninjakat for reviewing my last chapter!!!**

**Setsuna: Nice of you to remember who reviewed your last chapter.**

**Fujihara****: (ignoring setsuna) Oh yeah, I'm sorry if I'm featuring a lot of my original characters namely, Yuuki and Sei, but I promise that the next chpater would be focused on this airhead and Ko-chan so please bear with me!!**

**Setsuna: Who did you call an airhead?!!(stares at me angrily)**

**Fujihara****: On with the story!!! Please review!!(begging at the readers) I want to know if you like it or not please?????????????!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Chapter 3**

"This is the end of the line, brat" Sei then pointed her sword to Negi and ready to slice him in half but fortunately someone blocked it.

"Geez, you really are a handful aren't you, boya?" said the person who blocked Sei's attack.

"Master!" Negi called out to Evangeline.

"Heh~ to actually call reinforcements this time brat, you surprised me. I don't care though, I'll still kill you to tiny bits pieces!!!" Sei yelled ready to fight the said vampire.

"I don't have any intentions of fighting you. I'm just here to collect my stupid apprentice to train him for a month. You already won so act like one! Chachamaru dispel the barrier now!"

"Yes, Master" Chachamaru ready to fire rockets against the barrier that surrounded the battlefield.

"Order to fire?"

"Do it" Chachamaru then fired 5 rockets and the barrier dispelled immediately.

Sei then launched a really quick attack in which the vampire barely evade it.

"Tch.. What the hell do you want?!" Evangeline said while wiping her cheek that was hit by Sei's sword.

Meanwhile back at Setsuna's group Yuuki summoned Yukari to flew up the inclined battlefield.

"Baka Sei. You're so going to get it!!" Yuuki yelled.

"Calm down, Yu-chan" Konoka said trying to calm down Yuuki with her fearsome spirit to punish the said girl.

"Ojou-sama, I think there's nothing we can do to stop Yuuki when she's that mad" Setsuna said calmly but still worried.

"But.. and didn't I told you to call me Kono-chan?" Konoka pouted.

"I'm sorry.. K-kk-ko" Setsuna uttered completely red.

"Sec-chan you sound like a chicken. Hehe~" Konoka laughed at the weird reaction of Setsuna but still found it cute nonetheless.

"Here I go. Just you wait Sei!" Yuuki then flew towards the said battlefield.

"Let's follow then Sec-chan" Konoka said.

"Yes, Ojou-sa.. K-ko-kono-chan." Setsuna then showed her beautiful wings and carried Konoka, bridal style, to follow Yuuki.

"If you don't want to be killed, step aside and let me kill that brat!!" Sei ordered Evangeline who in return only grinned.

"No way, if this brat got killed then so does my entertainment of torturing him to death for a month!!!!! And also I really don't want to fight a member of the Takatsukasa family" Evangeline said while pointing his index finger towards Sei.

"A member of the five regent houses???!!! I didn't knew that she was the heir of the Takatsukasa family! So that's why she was that strong. But I thought that the Takatsukasa's didn't anymore have anyone who's as strong as Konoka-san or Father!" Negi screamed completely dumb founded of what Evangeline said.

"Heh~ You do know a lot about me. But still that won't make my decision to kill him waver that easily!" Sei was about to launch an attack when someone hit her head.

"Ouch! Who? Yuuki!!!" Sei turned around while rubbing her head. Setsuna and Konoka were behind and laughing at their two friends.

"Sei.... **You idiot!!! Negi-sensei and him doesn't have a connection!!! I heard that they were enemies in the past so calm down already!!!!"** Yuuki said lecturing Sei of what she was doing.

Yuuki held both arms of Sei for her to quit moving.

"**Let go of me Yuuki!!!! Let go!! I said Let go!!!** You wouldn't know for sure if they.." Sei then was silenced by a pair of lips kissing her gently but Sei was still resisting then Yuuki deepened more the kiss which made Sei melt and forget what she was mad about. Sei was now kissing Yuuki back. Sei then begun to touch Yuuki in places that made her aroused so Yuuki ended their kiss because if it continued they might go farther than a kiss. Behind them both Konoka and Setsuna instantly blushed at the scene right before their eyes.

"You don't trust me anymore?" Yuuki said while looking straight into Sei's eyes. Sei blushed at the action that Yuuki just showed off.

"I do but.." Sei said while avoiding eye contact with Yuuki.

"Then seal your powers already. You don't want to attract any unnecessary guests in this school or do you want to and endanger everyone here? Plus, what if it affects your health like last time?!"

"Hai, hai. You win already. I'll seal them off. _Totus campester signum_" Sei incanted and slowly the camouflage that Chamo was talking about reappeared again that hide the true potential of Sei.

"You better prepare for your punishment later" Yuuki said in a cheerful voice but still there was venom in her voice.

'_I am so dead later I don't even want to imagine what she'll make me do!!!' _Sei inwardly sighed as she was beginning to imagine the possible punishment that Yuuki will make her do even if she doesn't want to.

"Umm.. I'm sorry Negi-sensei of my behavior, I just lost control of myself and I was behaving like a kid. So you win this time" Sei said while bowing her head for apology.

"I'm sorry too, Sei-san. I didn't know that you despised him. Also, you were fighting me fair and square so it's your win. Don't worry I'm completely fine" Negi said while trying to get up.

"Thank you, but one more thing this isn't an order rather than a favor. Please don't ever mention his name and compare me with him in front of me again. I don't know if next time I'll be able to stop myself from killing you" Sei said seriously. She didn't want to scare Negi but she needed to say it so it wouldn't happen ever again.

"I understand and I'll remember that" Negi said while smiling.

"Now that the everything is resolved with a scene of a passionate kiss from those two lovebirds, Konoka would you please heal boya already so we could already start our training" Evangeline said impatiently. The said girls, both blushed.

"Okay, Eva-chan" Konoka walked towards Negi and healed him in a matter of seconds.

"There, all better"

"Thanks, Konoka-san" Negi got up and Evangeline hit him.

"What was that for, Master?" Negi rubbed his head.

"For losing the battle! Honestly, you were beaten by a girl! But don't worry, I'll help you shape up in a month's training! Chachamaru, carry him to my resort!" Evangeline quite pleased of what Negi's reaction.

"No!!!!! Setsuna-san, Konoka-san help me!!!" Negi screamed while being dragged away by Chachamaru.

"Sorry, Negi-kun!" Konoka said while bidding Negi goodbye.

"Sorry Negi-sensei" Setsuna said.

"Aniki, if you die I'll bring flowers into your grave!" Chamo said while bidding Negi goodbye too.

"Chamo-kun!!!" Negi said and they disappeared along with Chachamaru.

"Really, Sei what's gotten into you? You've never acted like this before!" Yuuki said.

Sei was silent and was very ashamed of the actions she portrayed minutes ago.

"Mou, now you're being silent. Anyways, are you alright?" Yuuki said while putting her hand on Sei's forehead.

"Is Sei-chan alright?" Konoka asked while approaching the two.

"I guess so. But she does have a slight fever. Let's heal you right now" Yuuki said.

"I'm alright. I'll just rest up later so you don't have to worry about me, Yuuki" Sei said coldly.

"That weird negativity, again. Geez, I already told you that it's alright to rely on me. Let's talk later okay?" Yuuki said reassuringly. Then a phone rang loudly.

"Ah, that's mine! Grandpa? Yes? Yes, they're here. Okay got it. Bye" Konoka said while placing her phone in her pocket.

"What was that about, K-kono-chan?" Setsuna said.

"Ah, Grandpa said that both of you could just rest up today and your formal introduction to the rest of class will be tomorrow. So you could go back to your dorms or go around the campus to be familiar with it" Konoka smiled then the school bell rang.

"We need to get going Kono-chan otherwise you'll be late" Setsuna said.

"Ah okay then. See you later, Yu-chan, Sei-chan"

"See you later, Yuuki, Sei" Both Setsuna and Konoka then bid their farewells and proceeded to their classroom.

"We should get going too, Sei"

".."

"Sei?"

"Ah, sorry. I was just thinking of something"

"Are you thinking of her again?"

"Sorry"

"It's alright" Yuuki frowned but she just faked a smile to keep Sei from worrying.

Just then someone said, "Sei-sama, Yuuki-sama, congratulations on winning the fight. Minagarashi-sama acknowledged your transfer to Mahora. Also, we already fixed everything and also your room had been taken care of" Said person, bowed.

"Ah thanks, Shizuka-san. We're going to proceed to our room now" Yuuki said while pulling Sei along.

"Yes. Um, Is Sei-sama alright?" Shizuka said while standing up. Shizuka is the bodyguard that always follows Sei around prior to the order that was issued upon her by both of Sei's parents.

"Um, yeah. She just needs to rest" Yuuki then held Sei's hand.

"Okay. Let me escort you to your room"

"Thanks" Shizuka then proceeded to show Yuuki and Sei and brought them to the entrance. At the entrance there was a grand black sports car. Someone was waiting for them which was their driver.

"We'll be using the car to get there"

"Okay" Both girls went inside the car and off they went to Mahora's dorms.

Meanwhile, Setsuna and Konoka barely made it before the bell rang again signaling the start of afternoon classes.

"Hah, hah, we barely made it Sec-chan!" Konoka said while trying to get her breath back.

"Hai" Setsuna said, also tired from the running they were put into.

"Yo Konoka! Where have you been? I was looking for you everywhere 'coz you suddenly disappeared! Don't tell me you and Setsuna-san started making ou-" Asuna was then silenced when Konoka pinched her cheeks.

"Asuna!!!!" Konoka held a light blush while Setsuna was wondering on what Asuna could have said.

"Ouch!!!! That hurts Konoka!!!!! Would you please stop pinching me already???!!"

"Ah, sorry!" Konoka then turned around to make sure that Setsuna didn't have any weird ideas.

"Geez, you didn't have to pull my cheek that hard" Asuna complained while rubbing her red cheek due to Konoka's pinching.

"Please sit down girls" A voice said while Setsuna, Asuna and Konoka turned around to see who it was.

"Takahata-sensei! Why are you here?" Asuna instantly blushed while Setsuna and Konoka proceeded to their sits.

"Now, now Asuna-kun please sit down. I'll explain it alright?" Takamichi said while proceeding to the teacher's table in the center of the room. Asuna then sat down at her desk.

"Now, due to certain circumstances, Negi-kun is absent today and I will be the substitute for his class. Also, since this is the first day of class, it's study hall today. Negi-kun will return the day after tomorrow" Takamichi said calmly while Ayaka, the class president, turns out to be superbly sad that he won't be able to see Negi for the first two days of class.

"Is Negi-sensei alright, Takahata-sensei? He didn't have a cold did he? Ah, I wouldn't know what to do if he's hospitalized!!!" Ayaka shouted at the top of the voice which made Asuna irritated.

"Now, now Ayaka-kun, Negi-kun's alright so.." Takamichi was interrupted by Asuna's shout.

"Would you please stop making noise, you lolicon!!"

"What did you say monkey?!!"

"I'm just saying that your like a desperate old woman!!! Aren't you Iinchou?!"

"Then what does that make you?? A perverted woman who goes after geezers like.." Ayaka wasn't able to finish because Asuna kicked her.

"Shut up, good-for-nothing lolicon!!"

"Why you! Vigorously beast Baka Red!!!" Aytaka then punched Asuna in the face.

Then, the two girls proceeded with their usual fight but Takamichi was able to stop them before anything worse happens.

"Please stop fighting already. Negi-kun's perfectly fine. He's just busy attending to some important matters" Ayaka was relieved to hear this and Asuna just looked at the stupid face Ayaka was making.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. There's two transferees that will be in your class. Unfortunately, they will be introduced tomorrow because of certain circumstances" The class then started talking about the transferees that will be in their class tomorrow.

"O wonder what the new girls' will be like? I'm sure they're pretty" said Fuuka.

"Yeah but I wonder if they're smart" said Fumika.

There were a lot of noise regarding about the new transferees and when someone finally suggested that they should have a welcome party for the two said girls tomorrow.

"Hehe~ I hope Sei-chan and Yuuki-chan will like the welcome party, ne Sec-chan?" Konoka said while smiling at the said girl.

"Hai, Ojou-sa..K-kono-chan. They will certainly like it" Setsuna said, her face completely red, while looking at konoka's face then down at her own desk.

_'Wahh, Kono-chan's so cute!!!! Must fight back the urge to hug her!!!' _Setsuna really wanted to hug Konoka but her inner shinmei self said that she shouldn't because it was improper of her to do so.

"Oh yeah, Sec-chan can we skip my fortune-telling today? I want to visit Sei-chan and Yuuki-chan and get some food over to them. Is that alright with you? Sec-chan?" Konoka saw that Setsina wasn't really paying attention so she tried poking Setsuna's cheek.

"Waaaah, Kono-chan?!" Setsuna said while backing a feet away then returning to where Konoka was.

"Hehe~ You were absolutely cute when you acted like that, Sec-chan!" Konoka laughed and gave Setsuna the most cutest smile she'd always want to see.

Setsuna went completely red in a matter of seconds and Konoka thought that she has another plan on teasing Setsuna.

Meanwhile the class president, Ayaka, made plans on how they will welcome the new students tomorrow and also who will be in charge with buying stuff, organizing, cooking and other stuff that needed to be done.

Konoka then raised her hand and said, "Iinchou!! Me and Seechan will be in charge with the grocery and other stuff needed to be bought~!"

"Waiit.. Ojou-sama?!" Setsuna stood up and looked at Konoka. Konoka smiled at her which made Setsuna sat down and keep quiet.

"Alright then, Konoka-san, Setsuna-san will be in charge with shopping for the materials then Satsuki and the others will be in charge of the cooking, is that alright with you Satsuki-san?"

"Yes, Iinchou you can leave the cooking to us" Satsuki and the others then started talking on what they would be cooking.

"Well then, we should start preparing everything!" Ayaka said as everyone said "Hurray!".

"This is going to be a great party, ne Sec-chan?!" Konoka turned to see Setsuna agreeing. 'Especially when tomorrow afternoon when we'll be alone, Sec-chan!!!' Konoka said mentally grinning like a lioness ready to eat a poor lamb.

_**To be continued**_

**A/N: Okay and that's a wrap!! Next chapter would be about what Konoka will do when they're alone, can Setsuna be able to fend herself?!! Sounds sneaky right? fufufufufu.. Please click the review button on the bottom so please_, _I'm begging you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?**_**  
**_


End file.
